The present invention relates to a rotor manufacturing apparatus.
A method of manufacturing a rotor including a permanent magnet is known in which, the permanent magnet is inserted into a magnet insertion hole formed in a rotor core and then the gap between the permanent magnet and the magnet insertion hole is filled with resin such as a thermosetting resin to fix the permanent magnet into the rotor core. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-222964 discloses a manufacturing method of a rotor in which a permanent magnet is inserted into a magnet insertion hole with a plurality of band-shaped or string-shaped insertion members being wound there around, so that the permanent magnet is fitted into the magnet insertion hole via the insertion member.